Gamindustri Down
by AvEcErDaNcEr
Summary: Take place between MDN VII and Red Cresent: Standoff. Kurome find a way to revive herself after getting defeated in a year, Meanwhile Planeptune goes into a very happy place as Neptune is pregnant. How will Kurome exact her revenge to create the long term war in Gamindustri later ? Rated M for Blood, Language and Extremely violence action. [On-hold until further notice]
1. Hapiness in Planeptune

_**Hi guys AvEcErDaNcEr here. I am sorry to inform that Red Cresent: Standoff is currently on hold because all of my Red Cresent: Standoff files are missing after I have my computer runs into recovery mode. Don't worry about the story will get deleted as I will post Red Cresent: Standoff once I recovered the files. Anyway enjoy my new story.**_

 _ **This story takes place after Megadimension Neptunia VII, but before Red Cresent: Standoff. The whole story will be written in dialogue style. (The convenient of writing the story by using smartphone).**_

A year after Kurome has been defeated, Inside Planeptune Basilicom.

 **Neptune:** Oh My God, Jared look at this.

 **Jared:** What is it Neptune ?

 **Nepgear:** Goodness Neptune, what's with that voice ?

 **Uzume:** What is happening Nepsy ? Something's wrong ?

Jared take the pregnancy test from Neptune and...

 **Jared:** Two bar ? Wait Neptune are you ?

 **Neptune:** Yes I am

 **Jared:** Oh My God Neptune, yes hahahaha. Fucking yes.

 **Histoire:** What you "yes" for Jared ?

 **Jared:** Histy can you get everyone online ? There is a good news I would like to share to everyone.

 **Histoire:** Sure.

Once Histoire connected everyone thoroughout Gamindustri, Jared starts to speak.

 **Jared:** Ladies, there is one good news that I would like to share. But first take a look at this.

 **Noire:** What I see is just a two bar. Nothing special.

 **Uni:** Two bar huh, I thought what is happening.

 **Blanc:** It's just a two bar, nothi... wait Jared is that a pregnancy test ?

 **Jared:** Yeah.

 **Blanc:** Two bar means... Neptune when was your last period ?

 **Neptune:** Last month, well it is supose to be this week but it didn't.

 **Blanc:** Means that you are... pregnant.

 **Everyone:** WHAT !

 **Vert:** My how lucky Neptune must be.

 **Plutia:** Wow Neppy is going to be a real parent.

 **Rom:** Miss Neptune... is pregnant.

 **Peashy:** Neptuna can I play with your children once it was born ?

 **Neptune:** You are more than welcome P-Ko. But please don't play it too hard.

 **Neptune (Big):** Mini me can I raise your kids ?

 **Neptune:** You betcha Big me.

 **Nepgear:** Goodness, I am now an aunt for Neptune's child.

 **Neptune:** Nep, Jr. you can take care of this angel like Big me did.

 **Noire:** Well she is finally a parent huh. Nice one Neptune

 **Neptune:** Aww come on Lonely Heart, I can be a good parent if I want to

 **Noire:** You shut up. I am...

 **Blanc:** Not lonely because I have Uni and K-Sha now

 **Noire:**!

The whole Planeptune transformed into the castle of Hapiness by getting know that Neptune is pregnant


	2. Uzume the temporarily CPU

_**Before the novel begins, please. In the name of god, please let Natus Vincere win against Virtus. Pro tonight.**_

 **Histoire:** So, who will be replace Neptune's position as a CPU during the time she is pregnant ?

 **Neptune:** Histy really ? Of course Nep Jr. will replace my roll as CPU.

 **Histoire:** She does can, but she is just a CPU Candidate, there are things she can't handle because she is NOT an actual CPU.

 **Jared:** That means we only can choose in between Plutie and Uzume.

 **Blanc:** You seriously want to pick that beast as this nation's CPU ? Maybe one day Nigel Clay (Michael Bay) would like to come to Planeptune for the movie and it's named as "Planeptune Has Fallen".

 **Rom:** Miss Plutia, going to transform ?

 **Uzume, The Neptunes:** Oh god please don't.

 **Plutia:** Ahahaha...

 **Chika:** Is she really that scary when transform ?

 **Kei, Mina:** Are you raising your own dead flag ?

 **Chika:** I don't think that Plutia's HDD will be ever dangerous unlike you guys sa...

 **Iris Heart (Plutia):** Well do you to try it my dear Chika ? I will gurantee to you that you will remember them for the rest of your life.

Meanwhile other fleet the scene to avoid what will happened to them next.

 _A few moments later_

 **Chika:** Toni... will love me no more... my virginity...

 **Jared:** Plutie, what the fuck.

 **Plutia:** Hehehe, I'm sorry Chika.

 **Chika:** No, get the fuck off from me, leave me some distance.

 **Toni:** Plutia is... absolute beast.

 **Chika (in crying tone):** Toni, I am not a virgin anymore, I am not anymore.

 **Toni:** Then shall I try for Plutia's HDD form ?

 **Jared:** Toni are you trying exorcising yourself ?

 **Toni:** No, but I would like to check on Chika.

Toni then find Chika. Their room soon filled with wet sound and Chika's moaning.

 **Neptune:** Toni just... amazing, using check on her as an excuse.

 **Histoire:** Anyway that won't work, next ?

 **IF:** Uzume was the last selection we have here.

 **Uzume:** Huh? Me? Wait a minute guys I can't.

 **Jared:** Come to think about it, she is the predecessor of this nation's CPU before getting sealed.

 **Umio:** She's the one who made this country like what we see now.

 **Histoire:** She's dependable, hard-working and passive.

 **Neptune (Big):** She's also like to daydream, but every daydream of hers eventually become true.

 **Nepgear:** Despite the fact that she hate shiitake mushrooms.

 **Uzume:** Gearsy please don't say that.

 **Jared:** But hey, that's truth right ?

 **Uzume:**...

 **Histoire:** Anyway who is agreeing to let Uzume to become the temporarily CPU of Planeptune ?

Surprisingly no one object the suggestion. Hence Uzume become the temporarily CPU of Planeptune.


	3. Duty of a CPU

_**Congratulations to Luminosity Gaming, MLG CSGO Major Championship winner, sad for NaVi though (I'm a fan of NaVi). Anyway my entire CSGO Inventory is full of MLGs. Attempting to create meme maybe ? Well I do transformed my StatTrak™ P250 | Cartel to a meme gun but it is still not enough for me and yeah, i am now an owner of AUG | Akihabara Accept. Anyway let's get the story started shall we ?**_

 _Few days after Uzume has been appointed as the temporary CPU for Hyper Dimension._

 **Uzume:** Nepsy have you work before ? These paperwork is fucking huge. Like Everest.

 **Neptune:** Aww Uzume, can you stop being like Lonely Heart ? Noire is lonely because all she know is motherfucking work. I am not a robot anyway so fuck work. Play is golden.

 **Uzume** : But abandon the paperwork ? I can't accept this shit.

 **Jared:** Mind me telling you a truth Uzume ? Nepgear, Histy and I already help this beautiful CPU who is currenly pregnant clearing 75% of the paperwork, believe me what you see here is consider as less.

 **Umio:** Well Nepsy is like this, but she leave no allies behind.

 **Uzume:** Huh ? What do you mean ?

 _Umio then pointed Neptune's direction and show Uzume that Neptune helping her filling some paperwork._

 **Uzume:** Wait are those paperwork ?

 **Neptune:** Bingo

 **Jared:** Ain't Histy call you to stop working ? It will affect your health.

 **Neptune:** She's not here, just let me help Uzume this time. Pretty please ?

 **Jared:** In your dream. C'mon get some rest.

 _Jared carry Neptune in Princess hug style then reach towards their room. Neptune keep screaming "Nepu" during the process._

 **Uzume:** Sheesh, Nepsy's such a handful.

 **Umio:** Agree. Shall...

 _The sound of Neptune's moaning escaped from their room just when Umio is about to complete his sentence. Their action causing Nepgear and Uzume blush._

 **Nepgear:** Goodness, Big brother and Neptune...

 **Uzume:** Uzume feels like something lewd happened between them two.

 **Umio:** Uzume, you do it again.

 **Uzume:** But it is so embarrassed, I can't imagine Nepsy actually have her clothes stripped.

 **Umio:** *Sigh* Whatever.

 _After lunch._

 _The phone of the Basilicom keep ringing a couple of times. Even Histoire have herself going into her "ritual" mode for a couple times._

 _Both of the working CPU, Uzume and Nepgear have to flew times to clear some of the quest, After realising they are out of hands, Nepgear decided to call three of the helpers, IF, Compa and B-Sha to help them. Apparently IF and B-Sha arrived but Compa didn't due to the reason that Jared called her to take care of Neptune as Neptune need a professional to take care of her. This is what happened in the basilicom during afternoon._

 **Nepgear:** Planeptune's Basilicom, Nepgear speaking. How may I assist you ?

 **B-Sha:** How many have I told you that this is a suicide mission ? I will not send our troops to a fucking trap. Dismiss.

 **Uzume:** Thank you for your business, Ganiche. We hope that we will become business associate in the future.

 **Histoire:** I am sorry, but can you wait for around three days for me to investigate ?

 **Umio:** I understand, I will personally study the case. Talk later amigo.

 _Nepgear keep answering the phone, The forces have spotted some various monster wandering around the broader, Commander in charge is asking B-Sha to allow the suicidal tactics but refused by her. Histoire busying for solving Planeptune citizens' problems and complaints. Umio is studying some case which involved law. Uzume is signing some bhsiness agreement with Ganache, former Avenir manager._

 _Meanwhile back to Neptune._

 **Neptune:** Zzz...zzz...

 **Compa:** Jeez Nep-Nep, you are so hard to handle.

 **Jared:** Compa is she slept ?

 **Compa:** Yes, she is.

 **Jared:** Good, Jesus what a day to start.

 **Compa:** Jarey where's Iffy ? Aren't she joined you guys ?

 **Jared:** Oh, speaking of Iffy...

 _~"I can't stand fake ass bitches, line ass niggas in the punk ass snitches..."~_

 **Jared:** Oops sorry Compa, phone call.

 **Compa:** Oh, it's nothing. Go ahead and answer it.

 **Jared:** Hello... Iffy ? What did you get ?...What the fuck ? Stay where you at. I am coming right now

 _ **Well I guess that's the end of the chapter. Anyway enjoy. See you guys in next chapter. Yatta !**_

 _ **P.S: A very special thanks to blackfirekingkoncor to follow and favourite this half-Neptunia fanfic and me as well. By the way, I was successfully retrieve Red Cresent: Standoff and I will reupload them at Monday. Stay tuned.**_


End file.
